first love never dies
by kst
Summary: smwk mamoru is not usagi's first love. in fact she never got over him and he's always been in her heart... and one day they saw each other again...
1. Default Chapter

This story is a crossover of Sailormoon and Weiss Kreuz.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sm n wk  
  
Pairing Usagi Tsukino/Ran Fujimiya. Age gap is 2 years. Their relationship started before she becomes Sailormoon and him becomes an assassin. Usagi is 13 when she met Ran who's 15. Their relationship lasts for 2 yrs because of the incident that had happen to Rans parents and sister. Ever since they didn't saw or heard from each other anymore. She becomes Sailormoon when she's 15 and Ran becomes an assassin when he was 17. They didn't see each other in 3 years. They met again after defeating galaxia (the starlights return after they rebuild their planet) and in Weiss Reiji Takatori is still alive... (So that means Ran revenge is not yet accomplish) there will be a love triangle between Mamoru/usagi/ran, seiya is inlove to Usagi and it's a one sided love. (Sorry to usa/seiya fans) Present age is:  
  
Usagi: 18 Mamoru: 24 Hotaru: 16 Setsuna: ageless Chibi-chibi: 3 Inners: 18 Outers: 21 Starlights: 18  
  
Ran: 20 Youji: 21 Ken: 18 Omi: 17 Sakura: 15 Aya: 17  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"talking" Thought  
  
By the way, in these story, usagi and ran is a little out of character... please understand that I need to do this... this is my first time in writing a fanfic %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Usagi is very happy because today is their last day of school for it's already their Christmas vacation and to top it off she has a date with Mamoru. They hardly see each other these last few months because Mamoru is very busy with his studies. Its not that she doesn't like school... actually she has good grades before but start failing ever since they move in Juuban. She's on her way for her date with Mamoru and late as usual, but this time she has a good excuse, her mom asks her to buy something in unfamiliar district. Then she came across a shop that full of screaming girls then stop to find out why and realize it's a flower shop named 'Koneko no Sume Ie'. That's all she can find out because she can't see anything else, not even the flowers.  
  
"Hmm... maybe there's a sale or something..." usagi said to herself.  
  
Then someone yelled in a very annoyed voice "If you girls are not going to buy anything, get out of the shop!" and in return the girls just giggled as if they're use to it already. But Usagis' world stop when she heard the voice, and her feet automatically led her inside (how she manage to get inside is a mystery). When she realize she's inside the shop it's already too late to go out because there's no way she can go out with the crowd blocking the door... so she just look around to find the owner of the voice to confirm her suspicion. She didn't notice that everyone in the shop was looking at her, the boys were admiring her beauty while the girls were glaring at her, envious of her beauty. But play boy alert broke from its trance and went over behind the goddess.  
  
"I've never seen a goddess before until now" usagi was startled when someone spoke behind her.  
  
"Sorry to make you startled, goddess, my name is Kudou Youji but you may call me koibito" Youji introduce himself then took her left hand and gave it a kiss then felt the diamond ring she's wearing. The girls gave usagi an even more evil glare with blazing poisonous daggers.  
  
"Anu... Watashiwa Tsukino Usagi" Usagi said while blushing  
  
"What can I do for you my goddess?"  
  
"Anu... um... uh..." Usagi was getting uncomfortable in Youji's gaze.  
  
"what is it my goddess? Don't worry I don't bite..."  
  
"Yeah right" snorted his co-worker after they were out of their trance then blushed when he saw usagi was staring at him confuse.  
  
"Anu... um... watashiwa Hidaki Ken and this is Tsukinyo Omi" pulling Omi in front of him who's blushing when usagi attention was directed to him.  
  
"Nice meeting you tsukino-san"  
  
"Nice meeting you all, too, please call me usagi or usagi-chan is fine and no need to be formal" she said and gave them a breathtaking smile. They all blush (can you imagine youji blushed?) and lost in the goddess in front of them. Now Usagi's really getting uncomfortable to why they're looking at her that way.  
  
Then someone came out from the back door, making Usagi turn around to see who it was, not prepared to face the surprise of her life. It was...  
  
"Ran..." usagi whispered his name  
  
"Usagi..." aya silently called out her name. He was not one easily to be shock but now he was so shocked to see her and can't believe that usagi is in front of him. It has been 3 yrs since someone had called him by that name again and he never expect that he'll see her again. All these years cerulean blue eyes been haunting him in his dreams. And these bring back memories from there past.  
  
They stared at each other for like eternity. The whole shop was quiet for a change. They were curious to why this girl and aya was starring at each other. And youji who doesn't like being ignored especially to the most beautiful girl whom he believe like the rest of his co-workers is a goddess broke the silence.  
  
"Ahem! As I was saying before I was interrupted, goddess," giving ken a glare "what can I do for you?"  
  
Unfortunately usagi didn't hear him because she's still lost at ayas' eyes and memories from the past was playing on her mind right now.  
  
"It's been a long time... ran..." usagi said, fighting back tears that's filling up her eyes.  
  
"Hnn" he don't know what to say to her and saw the tears that's filling up in her eyes. He look at her appearance and noticed the ring she's wearing and felt betrayed then mentally punch himself. Get real Ran! You let her go after what that bastard Takatori had done to your family. You don't want her to get involve in this nightmare!  
  
******FLASHBACK*****  
  
It was the night when Ran parents got killed and aya been hit by the car. Usagi and her parents rush to the hospital after they've heard what had happened to Rans' family. They found Ran outside the emergency room.  
  
"Ran-chan..." usagi went to hug Ran and cried "how's aya-chan?" he didn't answer her and just look up, usagi saw his eyes were full of hatred, pain... and revenge. She never saw Ran this way before but she understood why. When she heard the news, she didn't believe it was an accident. She tried her best not to show her fear because of the look that she's seeing.  
  
"Usagi..." he's voice was very cold when he called out her name "I don't want you to ever come back here... leave now!"  
  
"No! I won't leave you-" she wasn't able to finish her sentence because Ran stood up and start to drag her out the hospital, people start looking their way. Usagi's parent is not there because they're talking to the doctor about aya's condition.  
  
"We're through! Leave and don't ever come back" he's doing all his might to say this to usagi. He knows what really had happen and he doesn't want her to get involve in this. And he wanted real bad to take back everything he said and let her comfort him but stop himself. And it's not very easy to do this especially when he saw the confuse, hurt look in her. While dragging her, Usagi's parents saw them and rush to them.  
  
"Ran, what are you doing?" asked Kenji, trying to stop him from dragging Usagi out the hospital.  
  
"Tsukino-san, please leave now and don't ever come back"  
  
"What are you talking about Ran? We can't leave you especially now!" Ikuko said while trying to stop him also. Surprisingly, Ran's very strong and he only stop when they we're outside the hospital.  
  
"Don't ever come back here... leave this place" Ran started to get back inside but Usagi was hugging him tightly around his waist and not letting him go. He stop and allowed himself to feel her hug for the last time. Turning around he return her hug, he let a tear fell to his cheek and to usagi's head and whispered...  
  
"I'm sorry gikoi, I have to let you go... I don't want you to get involve in this nightmare.... Forget about me and aya-chan... move on with your life without us." then pushed her away getting back inside. Usagi fell down and cried. Ikuko bend down to comfort her daughter while Kenji started to follow Ran to demand an explanation. But before he could take another step, Ran stops, not turning around and said...  
  
"Tsukino-san... please try to understand why I'm doing these... you're like a family to me... and I'm thanking you for everything... but... please leave..." then he returned back inside.  
  
"IIE!!!! RAN-CHAN" usagi shouted with a broken heart that can be heard all over the hospital. Ran heard her shout the moment he entered the hospital and he went straight to the emergency room and cried for the lost of his parent, to what had happen to aya-chan and for letting go the love of his life... he wanted so much to go out again and hug her with all his strength but he won't do it.  
  
The next day when they returned in the hospital, they found out Ran transferred her sister to another hospital and forbid the hospital to tell anyone where the hospital is or any kind of information, especially the Tsukino family.  
  
Ever since that night they didn't know what happened to him. A month after Kenji got transferred in the juuban district. And its really hard for usagi to leave the place she loves, and leaves everything behind especially the love of her life. She knows she'll never forget him and will never stop loving him...  
  
*****END OF FLASHBACK*****  
  
Their starring was interrupted by the sound of a mobile phone ringing. Usagi fish out for her mobile in her purse and answer without looking who it was.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Usako where are you"  
  
"Mamo-chan..." her voice was not her normal cheerful one.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Where are you usako? I'll pick you up"  
  
"Iie, I'm fine..."  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Iie... gomen... I can't make it today... jane" she hung up before mamoru can say anything else. These leaves Mamoru very worried, and called the girls to ask if something bad happened to usagi. Usako... why don't you tell me what's bothering you? I know there's something your nor telling me.  
  
"Was that you're boyfriend tenshi?" yohji asked putting his arms around her shoulder.  
  
"H-hai..." usagi wince when he mention 'boyfriend' then shoved his hand.  
  
Youji was taken back when she shoved his hand away. And was about to comment when he felt someone was glaring at him, he turned to aya and saw the deadliest death glare aya had given to anyone. It brings chills down his spines then he steps away from usagi and grumbled.  
  
"What do you want"  
  
Everyone was surprise when aya spoke except usagi who was just startled. Aya never ask anyone what they want before, the only time they'll ever hear him speak is when he got fed up from the crowding girl and yelled at them. Or tell the amount the customer had bought.  
  
"I... just passing by... and saw the shop... and have a look around and maybe buy some flowers..."  
  
"Hnn" he led her to the best section of their shop to where the most expensive flowers were displayed and where her favorite flower is... he knows what her favorite.  
  
The girls are now very angry because firstly: Usagi's very beautiful as if she's a goddess, graceful (she already matured) and has a very beautiful womanly figure that has the right curve everywhere which makes her perfect (though we know nobody's perfect except here in my story lol and she's not even in her final form... neo-queen serenity) Secondly: all the workers attention was on her without her trying to get the attention, especially ayas attention thirdly: aya and her was starring at each other fourthly: aya talk to her and fifthly: ayas helping her personally, aya usually leave everything to his co-workers to whatever the customer needs. His co-workers were also surprise and jealous because he had taken away the attention of the goddess that had entered the shop.  
  
Usagi saw the most beautiful roses she'd ever seen. She admires it and decided to buy it.  
  
"I'll have a dozen of red roses, ran..." aya didn't say anything and just chose the most beautiful roses they have. And went to the counter to ring it up.  
  
"How much is it?"  
  
"It's yours"  
  
"Demo..." but accept it when she realize he won't let her pay for it "Arigato"  
  
Everyone jaws dropped and eyes wide. No sound came out from their mouth, they all look like a goldfish with their mouth opening and closing. The only thing that's running in their mind right now is "aya's actually like a normal human giving away the most expensive roses for free for this girl?"  
  
Usagi didn't notice the reaction from the crowd, and aya just ignored everyone as usual.  
  
"Ran... can we talk?" he just stared at usagi and saw all the emotion that playing in her face right now. He feared that she'll ask him to talk and he wanted to drove her away again... but his other side didn't allow him, so he walk towards the back door, seeing him going to the back door, usagi was very hurt and before she can say anything else, aya said...  
  
"I know a place where we can talk"  
  
"H-hai... jane minna-chan, nice meeting you all" then usagi followed him in the back door and they both left.  
  
Everyone is now very shock. There might be an explosion and they won't be aware of it.  
  
"I can't believe I lost to aya... imagine him, with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen... a goddess" Youji said to one in particular and has a hurt look. His co-workers just sweatdropped while the girls were blazing up with fury.  
  
"Youji-kun, I don't think they went out on a date and they're just going to talk..." Ken said but deep down he's very jealous of aya.  
  
"I agree, they we're both surprise when they saw each other... and didn't you notice usagi almost cried... and the emotion that flickered in her eyes like- "  
  
"Pain?" ken asked  
  
"Hai, hurt and...."  
  
"and?"  
  
"... I'm not really sure... demo... longing for something?"  
  
"Nani!" yohji, ken and the crazy girls shouted.  
  
"There is no way she'll fall for aya! He's so cold and you know what I mean!" youji stated, as much as he hated to admit it, he did saw the longing in her eyes. But can't read ayas but did notice a quick flicker of emotion but thought its just his imagination.  
  
"I'm just voicing out my thoughts youji-kun"  
  
Then one of the crazy girls spoke  
  
"Sigh... even though I don't agree in this, I think this is way much better than any love story I've ever watched. Imagine two people madly in love with each other fell apart and didn't see each other for so long then fate brought them back together to see each other again" all the girls sigh then suddenly like an erupted volcano disagreed.  
  
"That's nonsense"  
  
"Aya's not inlove with her"  
  
"Aya's mine"  
  
"No mine"  
  
"She already has a boyfriend"  
  
"Did you her engagement ring"  
  
"It's so beautiful!"  
  
"Maybe aya-san gave it to her"  
  
"No he didn't"  
  
"Aya's going to marry me"  
  
"No me"  
  
"Me"  
  
And the fight goes on. Leaving the 3 workers amuse to the scene inside their shop. They sweatdropped when they realize the girl might kill each other because of the issue or might destroyed their shop and decided to close the shop early today.  
  
"This day sure is weird... but I don't find meeting the goddess weird just the fact aya knows her and what happened makes me wants to find out about it"  
  
"Youji-kun it's none of our business how they met, do you want aya to kill you?" youji remembered the deadly stare aya gave him and brought back chills down his spine. Then Omi spoke  
  
"I think they know each other before aya met us... she called him by his real name..." (Lets all pretend they found out aya's real name)  
  
"I wonder..." youji's eyes flashed and look at Omi.  
  
"No way! It's aya-kun life and we should not invade his past"  
  
"I'm interest in her past and not his... I just want to know her personal facts, and of course all her exboyfriend... you never know when we'll need it"  
  
"I'm not doing it and besides... she is engage already..."  
  
"Come on Omi-kun, we should find out who's her fiancé to make sure he'll take good care of her, and I'll buy a new set or whatever you need for your computer"  
  
"Rea-... no" he almost got him there, he wanted so bad to remodel his computer even though it's already one of the best set you'll ever find. (hey I'm not making omi a nerd here k?)  
  
"Humph! Its you're lost... kill joy" I'm not a former detective for nothing... Then Youji left to go to his room.  
  
*****MEANWHILE*****  
  
Both aya and usagi was in the park, no one's there and probably in the mall buying Christmas gift. They just sat there not really knowing what to say.  
  
Come on usagi-baka say something! You ask him to talk and here's your chance to talk to him after 3 years! What am I supposed to say? Tell him I'm engage?! She thought sarcastically. Then she notices he's starring at her and stare back. You've change ran-chan... you're eyes is so cold now... it's so empty and emotionless... I'm having a hard time reading them but I can feel you're pain... what happened to you ran-chan? What happened after that night?  
  
She's still beautiful and even more beautiful... hmm... her hair has a tint of silver and her eyes too... I wonder if it's softer than before... and if it still smells like vanilla strawberry... Ran mentally shook his head, gets real ran! You don't have any right on her anymore; she's no longer yours the day you let her go. You don't deserve her anymore, you're an assassin and you've killed many people in your hand. Because of that bastard Takatori!!!  
  
"How are you ran?"  
  
"..."  
  
"How's aya-chan"  
  
"...She's in a coma..." he replied avoiding eye contact. He heard her gasp and he knows she's shock. She never got the chance to know what happened to aya- chan.  
  
"All these years she's in a coma...? She don't deserve this Ran... you don't deserve this... how could they do this? I can't imagine any human being this evil!" usagi broke down and cry. Ran's not surprise if usagi knew that he's parent we're not killed by an attempt robbery in their house but was murdered by someone. Usagi's very smart and knows what's happening around her. He hugged usagi to comfort her and he was surprise to his movement but let it be.  
  
"I've change a lot this last few years, gi-usagi..." he almost called her gikoi, he's pet name to her. "What happened to my family made me change the way I was before... they don't deserve what had happened to them... and I'm still angry until now..." usagi was about to speak but he put his finger in her lips to stop her and continued "I know you want to know why I've drove you away... for now all I can tell you is that the reason I did that is I don't want to see you in pain and be part of these nightmare... I want you to be happy and forget me, and everything that happened and move on... and I can see you're fine..." when he said the last part he's in real pain and he saw the doubt look in her eyes and her eyes told him she's not fine. The truth is he knows she's never fine the day he drove her away.  
  
"Ran... I don't want you in pain... it hurt so much..." she whispered in his ears and hugs him real tight and cried. (Can you picture in your mind ran sitting on a bench with usagi in his lap hugging each other? No green minded) they just sat there content just being with each other even when they're not talking until nighttime.  
  
"I'll take you home"  
  
"..." She just nod her head  
  
They went back in the shop to get his car. The ride from the shop to her house takes 30 minutes. They didn't talk until they got to her house. The only time she'll talk is when she told him the direction.  
  
"Can you stay for dinner, ran?"  
  
"I have to go..."  
  
"Onegai, just for tonight" usagi plead  
  
".... Fine..." he agreed. He wanted to stay so badly, too. And he can't say no to her when she pleads.  
  
"Arigato, I'll cook your favorite food." she hugged him and let go, and open the front door to let him inside. "Okaa-san, otou-san and shinggo is not yet home, they're on their way right now though" Usagi said and led him in the living room for him to wait until she finish cooking. But said he'll go in the kitchen with her. While usagi's preparing everything she can feel ran's gaze on her, she blushed but didn'y feel awkward.  
  
This is like just before... whenever I invited Ran to eat over, he'll stay in the kitchen and sit there and wait until I finish cooking. The only difference is we don't have a relationship anymore and I'm... engage to mamoru... nani! When did I start calling him Mamoru? Sign... taking a glance at him he's still handsome, handsomer than Mamor... mamo-chan usagi-baka! I wonder what will happen if we didn't break up? Stop it usagi-baka! She shook her head to clear her mind. She didn't realize that Ran was amuse while watching her face changes one after another.  
  
Stop starring at her Abyssinian! You should have stayed in the living room!!! It's already bad enough that you agreed to eat over. You should not get close to her, the schwarthz might find out about her and her family and it's going to be your entire fault if something bad happened to them. If her boyfriend ever hurt in any shape or form I'm going to kill him! I'll protect her with my life! He vowed to himself silently.  
  
"Usagi-chan we're home" called out her mom while walking toward the kitchen. "I know you're probably hungry from the errand so I bought you some chocolate cake and you can have them while I prepared din-" she wasn't able finish her sentence when she saw Ran and was shocks. Then run to him to give him a hug.  
  
"Ikuko is there's something wrong?" Kenji asks out from the living room. Hearing no reply and feared there might something wrong went to the kitchen with shinggo in his back following. Then he saw her standing outside the kitchen with a very shock expression then run.  
  
"Ikuko, did usagi cook and live the kitchen a disaster aga-" now its his turn to be shock and be surprise.  
  
"Oh Ran how you've been?" ikuko asked while still hugging the now purpled face red headed Ran from luck of air.  
  
"Okaa-san, let go of him, he can't breath" usagi said, red face from embarrassment when she heard her father accusation about the kitchen.  
  
"It's been a long time Ran." Kenji gave him a slap in the back. Ran just gave them a nod.  
  
"Hey Ran did usagi-baka drag you here to taste her awful cooking? Demo I have to admit it smell delicious" shinggo said  
  
"Huh" he was at lost to Kenji statement about the kitchen a disaster because of usagi and now shinggo said usagi's cooking is awful. What wrong with her cooking? I find it delicious... did her cooking become awful? Good or not I'll still eat it whatever it taste will forever stay delicious for me. (awww... he's so sweet)  
  
"Shinggo-baka, for your information my cooking is not awful! And I'm almost finish. Why don't you set the table so you can be useful, huh?" she teased not taking her eyes off from her cooking.  
  
"Whatever you say, usagi-baka" then shinggo went to the dining room to set the table.  
  
Hmmm... her cooking does smell delicious... and I never seen her this happy again. Oh well, I can manage to eat her cooking and sacrifice my stomach for my baby darling... I wonder if they got back together... I just hope everything will work out between them, and hope she find her true happiness. Sigh... I caught her sometimes starring at outer space deep in thought then a tear will fall from her cheeks. Ikuko thought and smiled when she saw Ran looking at Usagi and decided to ask her later.  
  
My baby girl... I wonder if they got back together... to what I know usagi never invited her fiancé to eat over... she had change these last few years ever since we move here in Juuban... well actually she started to change ever since that night. I want my baby girl to be the happiest girl in the whole world... I know she's happy with her boyfriend Mamoru and probably love him... but I know she still loves Ran. All these years sometimes I can hear called out his name in her sleep whenever I go to her room to check on her. I know he broke up with her not because he don't love my daughter anymore, in fact he love her very much and he's protecting her from someone that has something to do about his families incident. Sign... I do hope they got back together, it's not that I have a problem with her boyfriend, I just don't want my baby to regret it later. Kenji thought while smiling at her daughter then caught Ran looking at his baby girl.  
  
"Dinners ready" usagi said, breaking her parents from their thoughts.  
  
They all went in the dinning room. Usagi and Ran seat next to each other. Usagi serve him the food and wait for his reaction. Her parents and shinggo was looking at him expecting him to turn purple and blue when he taste the food. And to their surprise he didn't and his complexion was still the same.  
  
"How is it, Ran?" usagi asked  
  
"It's delicious like before" Ran said. And made usagi blushed. Then her parents start to taste her cooking and found it very delicious. Then shinggo started to eat praying his stomach won't hurt that much.  
  
"Usagi-baka, It's really is delicious, I never knew you can cook!" shinggo said, while getting himself another bowl of rice.  
  
"Usagi-chan, when did you learn how to cook? Did makoto teach you?"  
  
"Iie... okaa-san, I know how to cook these foods on my own a long time ago..."  
  
"Honto? Demo... I never saw you cook before...?"  
  
"Anu... " Usagi was blushing and found her plate interesting to look at "I always cook whenever I asked Ran to come over for lunch or when we go on a picnic before..."  
  
"Oh" they all fell silent except shinggo who keep on eating and said "you should cook more often, usagi, demo," he temporarily stop eating to look at usagi "how come your cooking is very awful whenever you cook or bake something for your boyfriend or friends? In case you're wondering how I know, I always taste it whenever you left the kitchen..." Then continue eating.  
  
"I... don't know"  
  
"Don't mind his curiosity, usagi, but I'm really surprise that I didn't know my very own baby can cook... just like me" ikuko said.  
  
"Arigato"  
  
"Usagi, when did you saw Ran?"  
  
"I saw him this afternoon on my way here when I ran for your errand"  
  
"then it's a good thing I had you that errand, ne? If not you might not see each other again." Ikuko said. Usagi just blushed and Ran, emotionless as ever but there's a tint red in his cheek.  
  
After dinner, Ikuko and Usagi wash the plates while Kenji and Ran went to the living room.  
  
*****Usagi/Ikuko conversation*****  
  
"Usagi-chan, can I ask you something?"  
  
"hai?"  
  
"did you two got back together?" usagi suddenly choke  
  
"Okaa-san!" she yelled softly while blushing "Iie" she said in a soft voice  
  
"really, ne?"  
  
"... ... ..."  
  
"yare yare... how's aya-chan?"  
  
"she's in a coma, okaa-san, all this years aya-chan is in a coma" Usagi cried and hug her mom.  
  
"sshhh... everything will be fine someday, usagi, she'll be alright" Ikuko hug her back and comforted her daughter.  
  
*****Ran/Kenji conversation*****  
  
"how you've been?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"What have you been doing this years?"  
  
"I'm working at a flower shop... my comrades and I bought it"  
  
"Ore? How's business?"  
  
"good and bad"  
  
"really, why?"  
  
"there's always a crowd of girls buzzing around like bee's in a honey pot"  
  
"ore? How many are you working there?"  
  
"4 all males and young"  
  
"no wonder, they always come around to admire you and your friends then..."  
  
"I don't like it" Kenji let out a hearty laugh.  
  
"Ran... can I ask a frank question with you?"  
  
"hnn"  
  
"do you still love my daughter?" Ran was taken back from his question. He didn't answer it for a few minutes because he didn't know what to answer him... well he knows he still love usagi and he never stop loving her. Then wondered what his comrade reaction will be when they found out that him Fujimiya Ran, the coldess person they've known alive with no emotion is in love, will think he's an imposter.  
  
"do you still love her?"  
  
"Tsukino-san... I will sacrifice everything just to make her safe and if anyone hurt her in any shape or form will pay!" His voice dead serious and eyes very cold that made Kenji shivered.  
  
"I see, I do hope you know her happiness lies in your hand."  
  
"she don't deserve me... anymore..."  
  
"whatever you did, Ran, she'll forgive you" standing up he gave Ran shoulder a squeeze.  
  
"How's aya?"  
  
"... she's in a coma..."  
  
"I'm sorry..." Ran just nod his head.  
  
"Ran, please allow us to visit her, and let us pay for her medical bill"  
  
"thank you Tsukino-san demo you don't need to"  
  
"no I insist we'll pay for it, besides you can't say no to Ikuko, you know how persuasive she is" before he could say anything else, usagi ang Ikuko went in the living room.  
  
"what are you guys talking about?" Ikuko asked  
  
"I'm just telling him how persuasive you'll be if he didn't accept our offer"  
  
"offer? Oh Ran... Usagi told me what happened to aya-chan, please allow us to visit her and pay for her expense"  
  
"See I told you she'll be persuasive also"  
  
"arigato... demo I can manage to pay for the bill."  
  
"hush! Save that money, we'll pay for her bill. Stop arguing because I won't take no for an answer"  
  
They went in the living room and talk... actually Kenji and ikuko do all the talking. They ask Ran if he got his parents inheritance for him and aya.  
  
"Hai... demo I'm not using it..."  
  
"I see... I do hope you know your parents left you and aya a big fortune..." Kenji said  
  
"...I know..."  
  
"If you have any problem, remember your always welcome here open arms... ok" ikuko said while giving him a motherly smile  
  
"Hai.. arigato for everything, I need to go now, it's getting late already"  
  
"Please stay for dinner sometimes again of your not busy, Ran."  
  
"good luck with getting rid with the bees" Kenji said  
  
"Hnn"  
  
"Jane"  
  
*****Usagi and Ran outside the front door*****  
  
"thank you for staying Ran..."  
  
"... ... ..."  
  
"I'm really happy that I saw you again..." she said while holding back tears but failed miserably. Ran reach out and wipe away her tears.  
  
"o genki desu ka?"  
  
"daijobu, I'm just so happy dispite the news about aya-chan"  
  
"... ... ..."  
  
"be careful on your way home," she hugged him "goodnight, Ran...chan... jane" and gave him a kiss in the cheeks.  
  
"goodnight" while hugging her back. And watch her back when she return inside her house. He stayed outside a few minutes before living.  
  
Gomen nasai... gikoi...  
  
*****INSIDE USAGI ROOM*****  
  
When Luna came in through the window, she saw usagi combing her long silvery-blond hair that reach the ground while singing a beautiful song. Wow! I never knew usagi could sing and she has a beautiful voice... well all I know is she has a set of lungs than can be heard in the other side of the earth. Hmm Usagi-chan looks fine and happy, I wonder why did Mamoru-san said there's something wrong with usagi today... She's matured now... in a way...  
  
"Usagi-chan, you're so happy today, ne?"  
  
"Hai Luna, how's your meeting with Artenis?"  
  
"It's alright," then giving usagi a knowing smile "did something happen between you and Mamoru-san"  
  
"What makes you say that Luna-chan?"  
  
"Well... I never saw you this happy before... not even the time when he gave you that ring"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"So... where did you and Mamoru-san go today?" Luna teases not noticing the change of look on Usagi's face.  
  
"Iie Luna, we didn't see each other today..." now Luna is very curious why she's happy  
  
"Really? I thought you had a date with him?"  
  
"Hai... demo I didn't make it today"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Something happen unexpected"  
  
"Usagi-chan will you mind telling me why you're happy? The suspense are killing me."  
  
"Luna-chan, you mean to tell me you never saw me happy?" usagi tease, amuse to see her guardian getting impatient.  
  
"Usagi..." Luna warned  
  
"Sigh... I'm just happy because I saw someone I know"  
  
"Some old friend, ne? What's her name?"  
  
"He's name is Ran..."  
  
"He...?"  
  
"Hai... we didn't see each other for 3 years... he's... someone that become a part of my life..."  
  
"Ore?" she notices the change of tone in her voice, it becomes sad. Ran? Where did I hear that name before? "When did you met him? Usagi-chan?"  
  
"I've met him almost 6 years ago... we met before we move here in Juuban... my parents and his parents were best friends." Then giggled remembering what happened that day.  
  
*****FLASH BACK****  
  
It was raining very hard and usagi was inside an ice cream parlor ordering every flavor. The person taking down her order just sweatdropped, the clerk was new so he didn't know usagi is a regular customer at the shop and that she eats a lot. Then a girl had bump into her who's trying to choose what to order. They look at each other then grinned.  
  
"Gomen, I wasn't looking where I'm going"  
  
"Iie it's my fault"  
  
"Iie... my fault... I always bump to someone.... Hey, I never saw you before, are you new here?"  
  
"Hai, watashiwa Fujimiya Aya"  
  
"Watashiwa Tsukino Usagi, you may call me Usagi or Usagi-chan"  
  
"Hai Usagi-chan. Call me aya-chan"  
  
"So aya-chan what did you order?"  
  
"I don't know... all the ice cream is delicious"  
  
"I know... that's why I order every flavor"  
  
"Honto? Can you finish that?"  
  
"Hehehe... I eat a lot... demo this is the first time I order every flavor... and I'm not sure I can finish it... hey I have an idea, why don't we share?"  
  
"That's a good idea... now I don't have to chose. I'll pay half of it, it's only fair"  
  
"K" they both took the two trays that's full of ice creams and find a booth. When everyone saw the two girls walk by with a tray full of ice cream all of them sweatdropped.  
  
They both start eating their ice cream. The customer knows usagi eat a lot and is amaze because she never gains any weight and some girls were so envious because they can't eat many ice creams as much as Usagi because they'll gain weight.  
  
After an hour both of them were satisfied and stomach full  
  
"Ne... How am I supposed to go home? It's still raining very hard! Okaa-san will be mad if I go home soaking wet!"  
  
"Don't worry Usagi-chan, my onii-chan will pick me up any time soon, we'll walk you home"  
  
"Honto? Arigato" usagi jump up and hug aya  
  
"You're welcome Usagi-chan"  
  
"I'll just go get some water, you want some?"  
  
"No thanks"  
  
When usagi was on her way to the counter she had collided with someone and both of them fell to the floor.  
  
"Itai!" she said while rubbing her side  
  
"gomen I was-" he stop apologizing when he saw the girl he had collide with. She's the most beautiful girl I ever saw in my entire life.  
  
"Iie, it's my fault I wasn't looki-" she stop when she look up to see the person she had collide with. Wow totally a bishounen! Then blush when she realize he's starring at her and that she can't take her eye's off him. They both sat there lost in their own world while starring at each other for like in eternity.  
  
"Ahem!" aya said trying to get their attention but both didn't notice her. She decided to follow usagi and saw the whole incident when usagi had collided with someone... namely her brother... she stand there for 5 minutes waiting for them to look up at her. Hmm looks like love at first sight! Onii-chan never had been interest to a girl before. This is the first time I saw him like this, I don't blame him, usagi's very beautiful, sweet and nice. She's the first friend I've ever made since we move here. Sign... I hate to break their moment but its getting late.  
  
"Ahem!!!" this time louder, finally getting their attention. Usagi stand up with the help of the boy, both of them blush harder with the hand contact  
  
"Arigato... gomen again..." she said then turn to aya, "Aya-chan its getting late, what time will your brother will be here?" the boy was shock when he heard what she said. Aya giggled when she saw the shock look and amuse look on his brother.  
  
"Usagi-chan I would like you to meet my brother, Ran" pointing at him "onii- chan this is Tsukino Usagi and we're walking her home." They both shook their hand and it stayed there far longer than a normal shake hand. Aya grinned like a mad woman thinking up plans how to get them together and she know for sure it won't be a problem. It's very obvious that they like each other. Then they took usagi home.  
  
"Thank you for taking me home, minna-chan it's a pleasure meeting you both"  
  
"The pleasure is ours Usagi-chan, especially onii-chan" then gave him a shove  
  
"It was nothing..." he realize he was caught starring then blush  
  
"Thank you again minna-chan, do you like to go in?"  
  
"Sure, usagi-chan" giving her brother a look not to disagree besides she know her onii-chan would like to go in too  
  
"I'm sure okaa-san bake something," she went inside then yelled "Okaa-san I'm home, I have some friends with me"  
  
"Usagi-chan, I'm glad your finally home, we have some visitors" Ikuko said then notice aya and ran.  
  
"Okaa-san, this is my new friends I've met today, Aya and Ran Fujimiya, minna this is my okaa-san." Ikuko was startled when she heard their sir name.  
  
"Fujimiya? My this is such a coincidence, why don't we go in and meet my and your otou-san old friend, ne?" Ikuko said, leaving the 3 confuse.  
  
"Okaa-san, otou-san?" Aya asked when she saw her parents inside the living room.  
  
"Ran, aya?" their parents said at the same time. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We've met usagi and took her home because of the rain" Ran said  
  
"I see, looks like we don't have to introduce our children to each other anymore, ne?" his Okaa-san said  
  
They all have dinner and told both their parents how they met in the ice cream shop.  
  
*****END OF FLASHBACK*****  
  
"Usagi-chan, o genki desu ka" Luna asked  
  
"Daijobu... I just remember how I met him and his family... its such a small world..."  
  
"Ok, get some sleep now usagi-chan, goodnight"  
  
"Goodnight"  
  
I'll protect you Ran-chan... I'll do everything to ease your pain... I won't leave you now that I know where you are... I'll protect you with my life... 


	2. authors note

I'm very sorry I haven't updated my fic yet, im so busy w/ my studies that I hardly have the time

to do the next chptr, but dnt wory, by this october, I myt b able to update the next chptr... n its

gona b a long one... n I hope you'll like it, the next few chptrs is writen in a scratch paper, so

all I have to do is type it n make some change.

Thnk u so much for all the reviews... I knw I shld have said my thnks to those who review my fic

A long time ago so I want to thnk those ppl who review my fic.

I'm sorry about d wrng spelng n gramars, n thnk u for pointing it outï n for stil liking my fic.

smtimes I just type d story without checking if there's any corections... n pls xcuse some of my

spelings bcoz they're in shortcuts... im doing my best, especially in school, not 2 write d spelings

in shortcuts, though in this message, there's a lot of shortcuts.

Im so sory if I disapoint u n mk u think I have updated the next chapter by posting this authors

Note. I promise il update the next chptr on my sembreak ds october or november.


End file.
